chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Hest
Hest 'is a light brown and silver wolf with a horse-like appearance. He serves under Jackal's command like all Zodiac Demons and is Ryu's subordinate. Physical appearance Hest is a strong-built, sturdy and lean wolf, with thick long limbs and muscular body. He has an elongated muzzle, and square cheeks covered in fluff. A short, spiky mane starts from the middle of his forehead and ends between his shoulders, similar to that of a horse, but erect like that of a zebra. His front feet are normal wolf paws, while his rear ones evolved into hooves. His tail is very horse-like too, being it short and stumpy, and covered with long, flowing horsehair, which is broad at the tip. His fur is overall brown in colour, with white patches distributed along his body: his nose bridge features a white 'blaze' marking, he has a white patch on the back of his neck and a 'saddle' like marking on his spine. His chest, belly, underside of paws, rear feet and tail are also white, while the hooves on his rear legs are cream-gold in colour. Hest's eyes are narrow and almond-shaped, with blue pupils. A scar crosses his left eye vertically. The Chinese ideogram on his left hip: "馬" signifies "horse". Personality Cunning and sadistic, Hest is very arrogant and self-centered. He thinks all those who can't match his good looks -meaning everyone - are inferior to him. The only one he seems to get along with is Haan, whom he considers a friendly rival. Very proud and confident of his strength, Hest is often seen boasting about his powerful kicks. He holds a grudge toward Diviak, since the boar-wolf scarred his face the day the two met. Hest has been accusing Diviak of 'ruining his good looks' ever since, and has scarred the brown wolf's face in return. History 'Before the events of the comic 'As of Chapter One' Hest does not appear in Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' Hest does not appear in Chapter Two. 'As of Chapter Three' after the Heroes' escape.]]Hest makes his first appearance alongside the Zodiac Demons and Jackal. He is then ordered by Ryu along with Haan to protect Jackal. He obeys without even speaking during the conversation. Hest appears again later on, when Led slams his paw to create an earthquake, Hest is ordered by Jackal to stop the quake, and he obeys. Hest climbs down the cliff and uses his hind legs to slam against the wall, thus stopping the earthquake. However, he is already too late, as the Chakra Heroes managed to get away from the scene. Hest is seen later on in the underground forest, engaged in a fierce fight with Led. As Ajna breaks loose, however, both he and Led freeze and stare at the she wolf in a mix of surprise and fear. Moments later, after Ajna is knocked out and Jackal reveals his plan, Hest takes advantage from Led's distraction to pin him down, and says that the Demons were pretending all along. He is seen one last time in the chapter as Cheetah and Orca throw chaos in the underground forest. He is forced to release his grip on Led in order to dodge an electric waterball from the two Heroes. 'As of Chapter Four' 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Hest's powers are mainly defensive. Thanks to his powerful rear legs, Hest is able to kick his enemies away with an incredible strength, while causing great damage, too. However, Hest is unable to kick unless the enemy is close enough and is behind him. Since this happens rarely, Hest often relies on one of his team members to pin his enemy down, so he can kick them. This technique is very similar to the one used by Haan. Differently from Haan, however, Hest does not have a fixed heavyweight partner that helps him out, since he and Diviak absolutely hate each other, and Ushi hardly ever helps anyone at all. But Hest's kicks can not only damage enemies: the main use Hest makes of them is to stop the earthquakes produced by Led's powers. Every time Led creates an earthquake, in fact, it is enough for Hest to kick any object nearby -a tree, a rock, or indeed, an enemy- in order for the quake to immediately stop. Trivia Read more Category:Zodiac Demon Category:Male